


Komm her, Kuschelbär!

by Solrey



Series: Advent-time specials [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Books, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Soft Kisses, Sweet, Warm, Woolix, and Felix is a cutie, bear Woojin, cuz Woojin is a teddybear, happy 3 advent, slightly aged up? characters? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: It was winter, almost christmas when he was wrapped in a blanket with a good book and hot chocolate, but something was missing.OrFelix just really wants to cuddle with Woojin.





	Komm her, Kuschelbär!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy third advent! (I'm late when I post this, argh Internet why are you acting up.)  
> Today, I have some really domestic fluffy boyfriends aka Woolix for you!  
> This also marks the seventh pair I wrote with Felix, leaving Jeonglix for last... Hehe, keep an eye out for new years eve if you are interested.
> 
> Enjoy~!

He gentle placed the cup full of hot chocolate against his lips, slowly taking sips of the hot liquid while he played with the book page, slowly tracing the outline of it. A trace of white foam appeared over his upper lip and in trance; he swiped it away with his tongue, eyes focusing on the words written on the page. The soft blanked around his body made him warm and cozy, almost completely disappearing in it. His hair was messy and soft, falling down in front of his eyes and framing his slightly chubby cheeks, making him look like a sweet boy. Not to forget the gray Christmas hoodie he stole from his boyfriend that was excessively big on him but he loved it, the smell of his boyfriend lingering on it and calming him down. 

The story progressed so he turned a page, eyes still focused on the page and the story with its plot, sucking him in completely, blocking out his surroundings. He was a fan of these slow and warm evenings, when the snow began to fall, Christmas was nearing, all the cozy hoodies came out of his wardrobe (mostly Woojins side of course) and most importantly, he had enough time to read again. To read while being snuggled into a fluffy blanket, having hot chocolate to fill his throat while he saw that the snow piled up in their garden and he was sure that his boyfriend would complain about that the next day. Seeing Woojin complain about the snow with a pout on his lips was always adorable, so mesmerizing that he always chuckled when he remembered it. 

His boyfriend was the sweetest person on earth and no one could say otherwise. How Woojin would cook anything for him, especially sweets because his second favorite thing after Woojin was eating or how the older would plan dates for them, always finding new stuff to show him. He was indeed spoiled with the affection he got and he loved it, loved him. The older was pure boyfriend material and to make everything perfect, his boyfriend. (That the hoodies of Woojin looked on him like boyfriend clothing was just a nice side effect and he loved it.)

At the thought of his boyfriend, he looked up from the page, eyes looking out into the garden and a pout made its way to his lips. Woojin was working at the moment and he missed him, he really did even though they lived together, he was very lonely right now. Not only lonely but also really needy; he wanted to cuddle the older and watch a romcom or something. Just having the older with him, the fluffy blanked around them while the older talked about his day, having him in his arms. Just the two of them in their own little world and no one to disturb them.  
Cozy and warm. Like the season. His favorite season of all, together, with his favorite person.

His mood for reading went away while he yearned for his boyfriend to come home, so he put a bookmark in it and placed it on the table, next to his now empty cup of hot chocolate. Just at the moment he wanted to get up to make another cup, he heard how the keys where turned in the lock and the door opened quietly. A smile formed on his lips, while he waited for his boyfriend to turn up in the doorframe. He heard some rustling sound before his boyfriend appeared indeed in the doorframe and his smile got even wider, his heart warming up at the sight. 

“I’m home, baby.” 

“Welcome home, Jinnie. Come here.” 

He made grabby hands in the direction of his boyfriend like a spoiled little child and Woojin understood, coming closer with a soft smile on his lips. In range, he pulled his boyfriend down onto the couch with him, while doing so he sneaked his arms around the olders neck and brought his face closer. Woojins hands placed themselves on Felix’s hip and leg, slightly pulling him closer. 

“I missed you, Woobear.” 

He softly called out before pecking Woojins lips, feeling how cold they actually where. Wanting to warm them up, he pressed his lips a little longer against the ones of the older and smiled, when Woojin kissed him back. His hands made their way up to Woojins hair and he felt, how wet it was under his fingertips. Laughing, he broke the kiss and looked at the older.

“Your hair is so wet, you should dry it.” 

The few stray snowflakes looked so out of place in Woojins dark hair but at the same time, made Woojin look even softer in his eyes. Was that even possible?

“You have still some snow in your hair, cute.” He chuckled, lightly brushing through the long hair and freeing it from the last snow. Since Woojin had dark hair again, he loved it that he grew it out and didn’t shorted it again like he did last time when he changed his hair color. Felix loved Woojins long hair, how he could brush through it, feel its softness. 

Felix noticed how red the cheeks of the older where because of the cold outside and reached for them, cupping them in his hands. The cold sipped in and he felt so much warmer than his boyfriend that he didn’t even want to know how cold it was exactly out there. No way would he go out in that cold. He rather stayed inside for the rest of the day with a warm blanket, hot chocolate and cuddling with his big teddy bear boyfriend. 

“Your hands are so warm, Lix. Did you snuggle yourself into the blanket so much? Warm me a little, will you?” 

“Of course, Woobear.” 

He hummed, pulling the blanket blanked away from under him. Woojin pulled him closer, caging him up in his arms, Felix placed his head on the chest of the older while said one placed the blanket around them. The older still felt cold under him, so Felix sneaked his arms around Woojins chest and rubbed his cheek against the strong chest, feeling how the chest shook a little when Woojin laughed at his action. This was the places he wanted to be; to have the older with him, being in his arms while he could hear the heartbeat of Woojin. It calmed him down so much, made him drowsy. Being warm, secure in the arms of the love of his life, he wouldn’t want it any other way. This was perfect. 

“Sleepy, baby?” 

“Hmm, no. I wanted to cuddle you but you weren’t here. I missed you so much.” 

“But now I’m here, we can cuddle as much as you want.” 

He looked up and saw, how Woojin looked at him with such a sweetness in his eyes that he couldn’t understand what he did to deserve the older. 

“I love you, Jinnie.” 

“I love you too, Lix. Now come here, let’s watch a movie and cuddle, yeah?” 

Yes, this was his favorite evening, his favorite season with his favorite person. He was so glade he had the older and he wouldn’t let go of him for sure. Therefore, he got up a little and gave a peck to the lips of the older just lightly before a giggle came out of his mouth and a big smile formed on his lips.

“Sounds good, let’s do that.”


End file.
